House Clegane (Histories
"House Clegane"' '''is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from ''Game of Thrones: The Complete Second Season. It is narrated by Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane. Synopsis Sandor Clegane recounts House Clegane's humble beginnings, as well as how he and his brother Gregor became two of the most infamous killers in Westeros. Narration Sandor Clegane: Honor. Glory. Lies to make idiot boys want knighthood, and idiot girls spread their legs for it. Let me tell you what makes a knight: killing. Either enough men, or the right man. House Clegane should know. We're very good at both. Most families claim some great ancestors so far back that nobody can prove them liars. Not us. My grandfather kept the kennel for Lord Tytos Lannister of Casterly Rock, the father of Lord Tywin. Lord Tytos was a weak man who didn’t know it. One day while hunting, he stumbled on a lioness. '' ''Instead of embracing the man who wore her on his banners, she tried to tear out his throat. '' ''Lucky, my grandfather came up with the dogs and drove the big cat away. As a reward, the Cleganes got lands and a keep and a son to squire for the Lannisters. We took the three hounds who died for them as our new sigil. When Tywin Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock, he wanted more from his former kennelmaster than fealty. He bet that training hounds to kill isn’t far from training boys to kill. In just two generations, my brother Gregor and I proved him right. I gutted my first man at twelve. Years after, servants started disappearing in our keep, and even a sister I don’t remember. But nobody could prove anything against Gregor or dared if they caught him at it. For my father wanted a knight in our family and thought he’d found one in Gregor, who at thirteen towered over enough men that they called him "the Mountain." '' ''Sure, Gregor looks quite the champion from a distance, but a mountain can't cleave a man in half in one blow, and won’t break a wench’s face if she talks. Through Lord Tywin's influence, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen kindly anointed my brother personally. A great honor for our family, everyone said. '' ''One year later, ''Ser Gregor chivalrously sacked the Prince's city, brained the Prince's baby, and raped and murdered the Prince's wife, winning our family yet more honor from the new king and queen.'' Soon after, my father died, they say, in a hunting accident. The same day that Gregor became lord of the Clegane lands, gold, and anything under his roof, I left our home to take service at Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin is not like his father. Neither is King Joffrey or the likes of me would never be on the Kingsguard, with all those "true knights." Between them, the man who serves the Lannisters will never lack for killing. I'll guard this king, such as he is. Gregor will kill the other ones, such as he does. When we're done, we’ll see how many people still believe in songs and fairytales. Appearances Characters * Lord Tytos Lannister * Clegane (founder) * Lord Tywin Lannister * Sandor Clegane * Ser Gregor Clegane * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen * Princess Elia Martell (not mentioned by name) * Prince Aegon Targaryen (not mentioned by name) * King Robert Baratheon (not mentioned by name) * Queen Cersei Lannister (not mentioned by name) * King Joffrey Baratheon Noble Houses * House Clegane * House Lannister * House Targaryen Locations * Casterly Rock * Clegane's Keep * King's Landing Events * Sack of King's Landing fr:Maison Clegane (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Casa Clegane (História e Tradição) Category:Histories & Lore Category:House Clegane